


The dream realm

by potatchloride



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatchloride/pseuds/potatchloride
Summary: A fantasy au based of the dream smp lore :)This is the pov of tommyAll italicized sentences are tommy's thoughts
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1: the beginning

I woke up, lying on dark grass surrounded by what seems to be spruce trees. I slowly get up, holding my head and trying to regain my sight. After a few minutes, I look around to see where I am. 

"I'm in f*cking dream realm!" _Too bad Wilbur and Phil aren't here._

I wandered around the land, searching for people. I walked into a short man, wearing a blue shirt, on it is a white rectangle with red borders. On his face were goggles which are barely see-through, _How the f*ck does he see?_

I continued searching for other people and came across a rather tall building built with nothing but bricks, glass and stone bricks. Inside, I saw another person. A rather tall man wearing a green hoodie and a mask, _what's up with people choosing not to see._ The person whom I met earlier entered the building. They walked up to me and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Dream, the ruler of this land, and this is George, my apprentice." _Who would have guessed that the person whom I just met is the ruler, I mean, I know who's the ruler but not how he looks._

At that moment, Dream handed me a fishing rod, and for whatever reason, with a purple glow, don't know why but it looks cool. I started casting my rod on George for fun and just started reeling it in. But surprisingly he is immediately able to escape and walks towards a table. I stood on the other side of the building, staring, _this building is surprisingly small._ He shouted across,"stand on the crafting table!" Not knowing what's that supposed to mean, I walked over and got on the crafting table and stood on it cluelessly.

George started laughing at me for not understanding the joke cuz according to him, I'm "too young", so i immediately got down from the crafting table and started attacking him. In retaliation for bullying his apprentice, Dream started attacking me and before I could land my hand on him, he told me to follow him.

We walked out of the building and took a left. On our way there, I saw a shorter and smaller building with no proper entrance. I stood on the opposite side of the building and saw Dream signaling to go there. I walked closer to where he was standing and waited for further instructions, _he is the ruler after all._ He pointed toward the room beside him, and before I could enter, iron fences materialised in front of me. Knowing I could be trapped in there, I backed off and turned towards the other direction and saw levers on the wall. I started pulling them to see what they do. When I pulled the last lever, I heard something activate beside me, so I looked at the room beside it. I flick the lever again and the floor of the room open. Below was a pit of lava.

Knowing I could also die on my first day, I started running towards the building, _still have no idea what's this for._ I ran into the building and started searching in the chest for stuff I can use. In one of them was a bucket of fish. I picked up the bucket of fish and before I could question, Dream was behind me. 

"Put down the bucket and follow me."

I listened to what he commanded, cuz he's the ruler and could be banished, and followed him back to the same building we were at before. I entered the room and got locked in. 

"You are now locked in here for attacking george."

I tried escaping the room since it's just iron fences guarded by two men. I tried prying my way out of what I would call now a jail cell. _Who knew I would be jailed within the first day._ The iron fences then suddenly vanished, I saw the opportunity and started running away, _maybe George accidentally opened it, sucks to be him I guess._

I ran towards a purple portal which is held by black rocks. Without a thought, I ran into the portal for safety. On the other side, I saw I'm surrounded by more black rocks, while trying to find the exit, I noticed that the atmosphere is more red than usual, and warmer.

I quickly found the exit and walked across a bridge made out of the same rocks that the previous room was made out of, _apparently gravity doesn't work here._ Before I could continue, I heard a faint sound of a cat. I looked to the right and saw a white jellyfish looking creature floating around. Out of fear, I ran back into the portal to the normal world. I ran back to the building and saw Dream sitting on the chest just minding his own business but no sign of George anywhere.

"Do you know where George is?"

"Yeah, he went out exploring the wilderness."

"Oh, well, tell him I said sorry and here's some random gunpowder I found. Bye for now."

I went out in the opposite direction of the building where the portal was and started exploring the land. I started gathering some wood and made a wooden pickaxe, _not the best but it will have to do._

While adventuring, I saw a cave going into the ground. I walked up to the cave and started mining the stone at the entrance and made a stone one to replace the wooden one. I continued to explore the cave to find more items. I found some iron down the cave and started mining it. While mining, I heard a groaning, I turned around and saw a green dude with a worn out blue shirt, looking dead. I started stabbing the shit out of it till it dropped dead. _Huh, I thought zombies exist in movies only._ I turned back around and continued to mine for iron.

I headed out of the cave and walked on the wooden path I was on. Walked up a steep hill to be greeted with a large tree with a hole in it. I peeked inside to see a few chests and a ladder going up to god knows where.as I continued on the path, I found a side of another hill which can be my home. I started mining out the hill and set up my items and ended off the day.


	2. Day 2: Ponk

I walked out of the house, the orange tint of the light hitting the grass. I got out of the house and continued to venture out into the wilderness, at the same time collecting more wood. Walking back to the building, I noticed an even smaller building on the right, how did I not see this at first. I walked inside and saw some signs on the wall. 

As I moved towards the signs, I heard a groan, I turned around and stabbed the zombie lurking in the corner. I rummaged through the zombie to see what it had on him. And I found a rather clean carrot, _why the f*ck does he have a carrot._ I kept the carrot in my pocket and carried on walking to the building.

While walking on the wooden path, I saw that the path was broken and looks like it is due to an explosion. _What are these guys doing in their free time?_ I thought of a brilliant idea, _if I could fix the path, I could technically take stuff from the chest as my reward._ So that's what I did, I started using the wood which I collected and started making them into planks, followed by slabs. I went through the whole path till it was completely fixed.

I walked to the building to collect my "reward" and as I was about to enter the building, I noticed a sign above the door, "community house". _Huh, what does that mean._ I looked through the chest to see anything which I could take. I left the house after taking more wood and some iron and walked back home.

Upon reaching my home, I walked up to the ground I have in front of my house and thought of making a farm with the carrot I took from the zombie. I started making a hoe and tilled the dirt and planted the carrot. I looked over and saw that the tree beside me had changed.

I walked into the tree and took some stuff from the chest since no one was there and it's in my property. As I was searching through the chest I heard a different voice which is not George nor Dream.

"What are you doing?"

I froze and slowly turned my head to see a man wearing a red, yellow and black mask with holes cut out for his eyes, _finally someone who chose to see._ He took out his crossbow and aimed at me. I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of the crossbow firing. I opened my eyes and glanced towards the left and saw an arrow in the tree. As a defence mechanism, I punched him in the stomach and ran inside my house, waiting for him to just magically appear in front of my door.

A few minutes has gone by and he isn't here yet. I walked out cautiously only to watch an egg being hurled at my house. I looked up to see that guy on top of the tree with a bunch of eggs.

_Firstly, how the f*ck does he have such good aim and secondly, how did he get so many eggs?_

More eggs were being thrown at my house so I started climbing up the tree to consult with him. Upon reaching the top, he was just looking down, frantically trying to find me.

"Who are you and what the f*ck are   
you doing?"

"Oh... hi... how did you get up here so quickly?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Okay fine, I'm Ponk and this is my artificial lemon tree I made with just my hands. And for the egging part, you stole from me"

Okay, I kinda did deserve it but it's in my property so I can technically take it. The sun was about to set and I still haven't gotten food yet. So I said bye to Ponk and climbed down the ladder in the very hollow tree. I walked towards the community house and tried to find food. 

Outside one of the other sides of the community house, found a tiny little farm with pigs, sheep and cows. Thinking I could just kill one to get meat to cook, I entered the pig pen with my axe at ready. I prep my axe at an innocent pig, breathe in and… just give up. _I can't just kill the ruler's f*cking animals, who am I kidding._ I walked out of the pig pen and back into the community house.

As I was about to leave the house, I remembered that I forgot to close the gate. I ran back to find one pig had gotten out. _Stupid pig._ I tried to get the pig to get back in but the pig wouldn't budge. I went back into the community house to find carrots to lure the pig in. Then I remembered that I have carrots growing in my farm. I sprinted back to my farm to find only one has grown, _it'll have to do._ I pulled out that one carrot and ran back hoping that the pig was still in the vicinity.

Luckily, it's still there. I lured him into the pen and gave him the carrot and closed the gate. _Mission success._ I went back home, feeling relieved that the pig was now in the pen. I went back home thinking of other things I could do before I head to bed. _Maybe I could fence up my property before any other misconception happens._ I entered my home and searched through the chest for fences, surprisingly, I have some, _how on earth did I have some._ I started bordering up between my house and Ponk's tree and ended off the day.


	3. Day 3: powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has came into my mind after I have published day 2 but I'm gonna just put this here, when tommy enters Ponk lemon tree, he sees cauldrons filled with water and brewing stands. This won't affect the story that much but it will sorta give you the idea what Ponk is. Enjoy Day 3

_New day, new things._ I just woke up and just got out of bed ready to explore more. Through the windows, I noticed the border has become taller. _Maybe ponk also wants the border._ As I was searching through my chest preparing to leave, I heard footsteps outside my house. 

I exited my house to find Ponk outside with a bunch of saplings on the floor. _Why the f*ck?_ I started chasing him down to his tree and he turned to the left, behind the tree. I can barely hear him drink something and once I turned around to find him, he's nowhere to be seen, _maybe he drank an invisibility potion, that explains the brewing stands._

Giving up on trying to find him, I walked back home to harvest my carrots and Ponk suddenly reappeared from god knows where. Knowing me chasing him wouldn't help. 

" Ponk, you know I don't want you to trespass on my property and I know you don't want me to trespass on your property."

" Yea."

" And I also need to get to the community house in some way or another. So how about-"

" I make an overpass so you can get to the community house."

" No. What I was thinking we can do is if, as long we are on the path, it's not considered as trespassing. Once you go past it, it's considered as trespassing."

" Okay, sure."

I walked away after making that treaty and continued on the path and gathered more wood. Walking down the path, I noticed a small green blob slowly getting bigger. I walked closer and saw a short boy wearing a dark green shirt while holding a jar of honey. Around him are bees just flying around him.

"Hi, I'm Tubbo!"

"Hi… why do you have bees buzzing around you…?"

" Oh, they are my friends, this is Spins, this is Spunz…"

As he was introducing the bees to me, I slowly backed off and made myself out of the conversation. After a few meters, I can still see Tubbo trying to recall the name of the bees and not knowing I have left. I went back home and tried to find some iron. _Only ten ingots left._ I made iron pickaxes with the remaining iron and headed down to the mines to find more iron and at the same time, try to find diamonds.

After a few, or at least what felt like a few, hours of mining, I headed back up to the surface and started smelting the ores. _Ooh, eleven diamonds, pog! _As I was waiting for the ores to smelt up, I looked over to the farm, I should try to grow wheat. So I headed out to the field about 300 meters away and started finding wheat seeds.__

__After gathering a handful of seeds, I heard an arrow being shot, I looked up and saw a white boney humanoid figure holding a bow, _what's up with weird creatures in this world, first the zombie now a skeleton?__ _

__As I heard the sound of the skeleton pulling back its bow, I also heard a hissing sound behind me. I turned around and saw another green weird looking figure just standing behind me. So I ran away out of fear and at the same time, the skeleton released its grip of the string and the arrow shot out. I dodge the arrow and run into the side of the skeleton, dismantling the structure._ _

__"Is it dead? I hope so." _I mean, it's technically dead since it's a skeleton.__ _

__I walked back to the green creature which is now lying on the ground with an arrow in the head. _Huh, it must've been killed by the arrow._ I kneeled down to see what kind of creature it was and hidden underneath the body was a shiny black disc with a purple and white striped middle. _ _

__As I picked it up, I felt like I was disconnecting from the world, the atmosphere became purple and after a while, I was back to the normal world. I got up after examining the green creature, I saw a dead patch of grass. _Sh*t, I might've been pressing too hard for too long._ I walked back home with the disc in my left hand and my sword in my right._ _

__On my way back, I met a person with a similar height, wearing a black jacket over an orange shirt, with a wrench on his left and a hammer on his right._ _

__"I'm pretty sure this is our first time meeting so hi, I'm fundy and I'm a mechanic."_ _

__" I'm tommy and I live in that direction beside a huge artificial tree."_ _

__I'm not really the best at talking to new people but still, I have to introduce myself in some way. I carried on walking towards my house while fundy walked in the opposite direction._ _


	4. Day 4: cat

I set off to see if there's any progress on Tubbo's house. _I have no idea why am I so clinged on to him._ As I was about to enter his house, I heard murmuring underground, I tried to find a opening to find the murmurs but I couldn't so I took out my shovel and started digging the earth. When I got closer to the sound, I saw a bee buzzing out of a little opening I've made. _What the f*ck is Tubbo doing down there._ I continued to dig till I reached the stoney bit of the earth. Tubbo was obviously there, judging by that bee which flew out, Fundy and Ponk was also there too.

"What the f*ck are you guys doing down here?" 

T:" Ponk **apparently** claims to be finding diamonds under my house but~ he's obviously not."

" What about fundy?"

T:" I dunno, ask him."

F:" I just tagged along." 

P: " I **was** finding diamonds."

T: " Haha, very funny."

The argument lasted for about 5 minutes but I didn't bother so I just went out of the hole I've made and explored the house. After a good look at the house which now just has walls, a proper floor and a potato farm? _I should really revamp my house too._ So I went back in the direction of my house.

After collecting wood, I went back to turn them into planks. But… I got distracted by the chickens around my house.

"What the f*ck!"

I quickly ran into my house and took fences left from the border building and made a pen. I harvested the wheat for their seeds and attracted the chicken into the pen. _How many of you are there?_ After wringing in the chicken, there's now just a bunch of eggs lying on the floor.

After picking them all up, I realised there can be only one person who can do this. Ponk. So I started egging his house in retaliation. Ponk came out of his tree and started shouting.

"What on earth are you doing?"

" You literally just put chickens in my property!"

" That wasn't me, that was Tubbo!"

" Oh. Well, either way I'm out of eggs so…"

I backed up to my house and started smelting the stone I have into smooth stone. And once the smooth stones are done smelting, I used it to replace the walls

As I was doing that, I heard a faint sound of groaning. 

"Okay, where are they!"

I mined through the wall and found a dark room made with cobblestone and some with vines on it. In the middle there was a cage with a mini zombie just spinning around. I bent forward to take a closer look and felt something touch my foot.

"What the..."

I looked down and saw about five zombies trying to get me. I took out my sword, bent down and started stabbing them from the head. Once they're all gone, I went down and lit up the area. On one side of the wall, there was a chest sitting there. I opened the chest and looked through it and I found the same thing I found during the previous day, well, it was night at that time. But it isn't purple and white in the center but green.

I took out the disc and the same thing happened again. But this time, it's green and it's more strong. I felt my body leave the ground and small thick droplets of green goo starts materialising out of thin air. 

Once I remembered the other disc, the green atmosphere slowly faded away. _That's weird. _I went back into my house to put the disc into my chest. As I was doing that, I heard a familiar voice behind me.__

__"Tommy, do you have any sugar or mushrooms?"_ _

__It was Fundy, _why does he need mushrooms and sugar?_ I searched through the chest to find them and only found a packet of sugar. _I always have the weirdest of things in my chest._ I continued to search through my chest for mushrooms but there weren't any._ _

__"Sorry, I only have sugar."_ _

__"It's okay, let me ask Tubbo to see if he has any."_ _

__He left the house and I continued to replace the walls of my house._ _

__After a few hours of putting up the wall, Fundy came back with two purple liquids in his hands._ _

__"Hi tommy, I want you to take this potion and follow me."_ _

__" What potion is this and how the hell did you make this?"_ _

__" This is an invisibility potion and the process is quite hard and long."_ _

__So that's how Ponk can disappear out of nowhere._ _

__"So what's the plan?"_ _

__"We are gonna go to Tubbo's house, drink the potion and prank him."_ _

__So we headed out to Tubbo's house and drank the potion. I slowly feel lightheaded and feel lighter. I looked at my arm and I saw nothing. I was about to freak out but then I remembered we drank an invisibility potion._ _

__We entered the house and went upstairs. I found a bucket of pufferfish in a chest in the corner of the house. I took out the pufferfish and started bringing it over my head. _Geez, why is it so heavy?_ Without notice, I lost my balance and fell down and the bucket tipped over. The pufferfish is now flopping on the floor. _ _

__Fundy and I started panicking and Fundy pulled out his sword and killed the pufferfish and as if on cue, Tubbo came up._ _

__"What's going on h- WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU???"_ _

__Busted. Before anything else happened I ran away through the window and started running into the trees beside his house, leaving Fundy behind. As I was going back, my body started to materialise. Sh*t. Then I heard a faint sound of shouting._ _

__"Why are you here, Fundy?"_ _

__" What did you do?"_ _

__After a few seconds of silence, another shout came._ _

__" Where's Phuket?"_ _

___F*ck._ I'm just gonna pretend I wasn't here. I walked up to Tubbo by the front door and up the stairs._ _

__"Hey Tubbo...what happened..."_ _

__"I don't know, you tell me!"_ _

__The bees are still buzzing around him but for some reason they looked angry too._ _

__" Okay Tubbo...chill...I want to show you something. Follow me."_ _

__Tubbo moved his attention from Fundy to me and followed me down the stairs and out of the house. I brought him to my house and told him to wait for me outside my house. I entered my house and took out the two discs and made a simple jukebox. (A/N How does it work, I have no idea.) I went outside and placed the jukebox near the cliff side beside my house._ _

__I told Tubbo to sit beside me as I play the first disc, the green one. We watched the sunset as we listened to the music disc._ _

__"You know what. I'm gonna name this disc cat."_ _

__A snicker came from Tubbo._ _

__" Why?"_ _

__" I don't know, it just sounds nice."_ _

__We started to chat and started to know more about each other. After a few hours, the conversation reminded me of Wilbur. I started feeling a tiny bit of sadness, it's been four days since I've talked to Wilbur. _Maybe I should ask Dream if Wilbur can come…__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is too much dialogue, it's quite hard to do this with minimal dialogue.


End file.
